Justin Bailey
Justin Alexander Myers (born November 10, 1990),known professionally as Justin Bailey is an American-born, professional wrestler and is also well known for his time in Champions Of The Ring (COTR), and Xtreme Championship Wrestling (XCW) | Personal Quote "No matter what you do I'm Better Than You" "Your now rockin' with The Best" Development of appearance and personality Myers came into this business in the Singles circuit trained by "The Green Dragon" Aaron Webb he had a huge chip on his shoulder and everything to prove. Soon he started to get noticed by many wrestling companies. He soon teamed up with a up and comer also trained by Aaron Webb, Jason Justice later known as Jason Williams. Justin and Jason were unstoppable together, Justin & Jason continued to outshine most average tag teams on the indy scene before being picked up by Champions of the ring following the death of Aaron Webb one of their main eventers. At Aaron's Funeral a group of wrestlers known as P.O.W.E.R disrespected Aaron's Casket by throwing Spam on it, Fuel by their equal hatred of power they fueded with the dominant stable in COTR P.O.W.E.R over the death of Aaron Webb. The Fued came to an end when the Leader of P.O.W.E.R "Money" Mercer was fired after an investigation proved he attacked General Manager Ryan Lee. Justin has had many Styles during his time in COTR he was know as "The Man Of 1,000 Gimmicks" so he changed around alot. His wrestling style is a mixture of a highflyer and a technical. He likes attacking people with kicks and submissions. And every once in a while he decides that he wants to see if he can still use his fists. Early Career (2000-2002) Justin faced many great wresler like Azul Guerrero, Justice, Colt Cabana, CM Punk and Mercer on the indy circuit. But he was really tested when he got the call from Ryan Lee he told him he'd be at his match to see what he could do he won the match an was quicky brought into COTR and put on Night Of Champions. Webb Of Hate & P.O.W.E.R Justin Debuted the day after Aaron's Funeral against against Jimmy Henderson. winning his Debut match. In the locker room Jason Williams approached him with a proposal to join forces to defeat P.O.W.E.R. After Fueding with P.O.W.E.R while backstage Justin was manipulated by Brittany Claire and ended up falling in love with the female member of POWER, Brittany Claire approached Justin before the second installment of Justin and Jason's Show "Den Of Hate" and tried to make him think Jason was against him but Justin Shrugged it off. During the show Jason tried to withdraw from "Webb Of Hate" so Justin attacked Jason and walked away. Week after Week Justin & Jason attacked each other which resulted in Justin Throwing Jason into the Sydney River. The week after Justin threw Jason into the river he proposed to Brittney Claire then being shot down by Brittany so many times Justin finally snapped and climbed the Titantron and shot one of the biggest promo's in COTR history.After Jason & Justin broke up during an Exibition match against SkullBeast Justing burns him in the ring alive and Flees the Scene Justin's Return to COTR Justin Returned to COTR with a vengeance attacking fans and assaulting brittany claire personal bodyguard at the Time Codey Christo at that time known as Cody Christopher. Being Neglected by the GM and Buried by the competition justin decided to take a hiatus from wrestling. Music & Childish Gambino During his Hiatus Justin worked with Childish Gambino on a song that was later one of his theme song "Hero" and worked with Buckshot, Skyzoo, Prmoise, & Sean Price on his third Wrestling Theme Song "BTY(Better Than You)" XCW & The PG Championship Justin was picked up by Paul Heyman at a Poster Signing in Justin's Hometown of Tulsa, Oklahoma. Justin was automatically put on XCW's Proving Ground Show. After Jake Reject has a Open Challenge for his Proving Grounds Championship Justin accepts and beats him in 5 minutes flat. During this time Jason Williams and Justin are scheduled for a tag match but Jason turns on Justin and betrays him in the middle of the match thttp://caw.wikia.com/wiki/Justin_Bailey?action=edit#his fued leads up to a I-Quit match at the Annihilation PPV which ends in Justin quitting. After a Month Title Reign Jake cashes in his rematch clause and gets the win after False officiating by Paul Heyman. Jason Williams & Injury After an altercation in the locker room Jason & Justin get into a brawl and Justin is ultimately put through a glass window and is currently hospitalized Insano and COTR(Faction)(under Construction) In Late 2012 Justin was arrested for drug possession and a masked wrestler named Insano was signed. At the Apocalypse PPV Insano, Jason Williams and Jakal were put in a triple threat match. Nick Names Mr.BTY Justin 2.0 The Man Of 1,000 Gimmicks The Tsunami JB The Best Signature & Finishing Moves *Slingblade - Running Neckbreaker *Rolling Elbow *Eagle CrossBody - Top Rope *Bailey Cutter - Jumping Cutter *Elevated Elbow Drop *Incredible Makeover - Running Knee into Neck Breaker *WheelBarrel FaceBuster *Snapshot - running boot to the seated corner *Red Carpet Welcome - rolling neck breaker *Credibility Statement - Sit-Out Tiger Bomb *Missile Drop Kick *Layout Arm-Drag *Corner Running Elbow *Springboard Plancha *K.O. Punch *Running Enziguri *Pele Kick *Dropkick *Backdrop Pin - Backdrop Suplex into foot on chest pin *BaileySault - Backflip of the second rope *BaileySault(Outside The Ring) Entrance Themes Cirious Deelux - The Best Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit Young Money - The Motto Remix(As a part of D-Cypher with RJ Navera ) Childish Gambino - Hero Buckshot, Skyzoo, Prmoise, & Sean Price - BTY(Better Than You) Jim Johnston ft Rev Theory - Voices Living Colour - Cult Of Personality Nas ft. Puff Daddy - Hate Me Now(As a part of Webb Of Hate with Jason Williams ) Jim Johnston - Black & White Category:Shitty CAW Wiki page Category:In Need of Finishing Category:Justin Bailey Category:XCW Category:COTR Category:Aaron Webb